mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex
Mineplex 'is a multiplayer gaming server of the sandbox video game ''Minecraft, and runs on version 1.8 or higher. It is accessible via the server IP addresses 'us.mineplex.com '(United States), 'hub.mineplex.com '(US and EU Based), 'mineplex.eu '(Actually US mineplex, but with a different IP) 'clans.mineplex.com '''or '''clanseu.mineplex.com '(Clans Europe/US Hub) or 'pe.mineplex.com '(Pocket Edition).' For some time there was '''au.mineplex.com '(Australia), but the Leadership Team decided to close it later because the community split up more than they expected. The European network at eu.mineplex.com '''has been shut down in August 2019 for similar reasons (as announced here), however, players can still connect to the EU-based IP which will redirect them to the US servers. People who play on Mineplex or participate in the Mineplex forums are generally known as '''Mineplexians. Games There are four types of minigames: Classic, Arcade, Survival, and Champions. Arcade games are short ones, normally lasting no more than 5 minutes; Classic games are a little longer than their Arcade counterparts, as well as being slightly more complicated, but they are still short in general. Survival games refers to a branch of games where players have to gather resources just like they would in a normal Minecraft survival environment and fight other players. Finally, Champions has players customize their character with various stats and skills, selecting from five base classes. Occasionally, Mineplex may remove some games due to unpopularity, glitches, or other reasons; these games belong to removed minigames. In addition, minigames that were just released generally start in the beta minigames section, accessible through the Beta NPC in the lobby. During specific holidays, especially during Halloween and Christmas, Mineplex holds special events, where a game relating to the holiday will be released for a limited time. Upon completing said game, the player will receive an event-exclusive prize, such as a morph or a pet. One example of this would be the 2014 Halloween Horror Event. Lobby Just like most other Minecraft servers, Mineplex has a lobby to organize all the minigames, as well as special events. The lobby consists of a main sky island, with a few smaller ones surrounding the main one. In the main plaza, a few Villager NPCs provide tutorials and information about official Mineplex content. While in the lobby, the player is able to leap forward an unlimited number of times by tapping spacebar twice in rapid succession; this is to help them get someplace faster. Stacker is played in the lobby, while Parkour is present as well to give players a hefty Gem reward. "Tangible" Game Commands are available in great number. In addition to all this, if a player looks around carefully, they will be able to find a variety of secrets and gags. There are special lobbies built for Christmas and Halloween every year. Currency Mineplexians mainly use Gems for transactions such as kit purchases. Playing any minigame on Mineplex gives the player at least 10 Gems; other Gem sources include completing achievements or Parkour. On July 2nd, 2013, blue Gems were announced but were never implemented or only implemented for a short time. Once, Gems were also used for Cosmetic items, but that was replaced with another currency known as Treasure Shards. Shards can be achieved through many of the same ways gems can. What dofferentiates shards from gems is that gems are for gameplay purposes (Kits, Upgrades, etc) whereas Shards are for cosmetic purposes (Gadgets, Chests, etc). Additionally, you may receive a “compensation” reward for receiving duplicate cosmetics from chests. Website The website, along with the items listed below, also displays Mineplex's Twitter, as well as their Teamspeak server and officially sanctioned Youtube channel. In the center, there is a list of the most recent major updates. The Mineplex website was hosted by the web hosting service Enjin from the server's inception in 2013 to 2018. Mineplex migrated to XenForo on September 12, 2018; the legacy Enjin website was archived shortly afterward but can still be accessed at enjin.mineplex.com, although most features have been disabled. Forums The forums is the place where players can interact with other players by making posts. A XenForo account is required to use this service. Here, you can discuss subjects about Mineplex, discuss something off-topic entirely, or submit Reports, Appeals, or Map Submissions. Staff members use them too and use it as a way to communicate about new content or news. Players are able to give Potatoes (the equivalent of "Likes") to other users' posts as well as options like Agree, Creative, Flame Inducing, and others. Shop The shop refers to the one found on the Mineplex homepage; it can be accessed by clicking on the "Shop" button on the top toolbar. Here, you will be able to purchase ranks with real money. Players were able to purchase real-life Mineplex apparel (such as T-shirts) before the option was removed. Statistics Unlike the previous Enjin-based website, the newer XenForo version allows users to review their or another player's statistics directly online instead of requiring a connection to the server (mineplex.com/players). Statistics shown include: * experience points earned * total number of game sessions played across the server * number of friends * number of wins, losses, and Gems earned per game Leaderboards Similar to statistics, leaderboards for each game are shown on the newer XenForo website (mineplex.com/leaderboards). They each display the top 100 players based on their number of wins in the game. Toggles allow the user to compare rankings across different time frames, with daily, weekly, monthly, and all-time options. Games that currently have leaderboards include: * Draw My Thing * Master Builders * Micro Battle * Block Hunt * Cake Wars * SkyWars * Survival Games * Speed Builders * Bridges * Mine-Strike * Super Smash Mobs * Champions Management Mineplex is led by the Owners of Mineplex, overseen by the Admins, coded by Developers, and moderated by Senior Moderators, Moderators, and Trainees. Maps, as well as anything build-related, are attended to by the Builders. Official Mineplex YouTubers include Parker_Games and CaptainSparklez. Gallery Mineplex logo small 2019.png|Abbreviated version of the Mineplex logo, featuring a capital "m" character with a crown on the right side. Mineplex.png|The previous Mineplex logo. Mineplex logo (abbrev).png|The previous abbreviated version of the Mineplex logo. History References External links * Official website * Enjin website * XenForo website Category:Minecraft servers Category:Mineplex Management